


A Friend in Need

by TheHolosexualPan



Series: Witcher Fanfics [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Heartbreak, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolosexualPan/pseuds/TheHolosexualPan
Summary: And yet, Jaskier had managed to tie his own fate to Geralt’s, because no matter how much he tried, Jaskier always found him again. Was always there, right by his side whenever Geralt looked. And it was… Somehow it was reassuring.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Fanfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> A bit more angst from yours truly, this time with Geralt POV! :>

When they first meet, Geralt had thought he’d have a burden on his hands. Golden eyes had watched as the bard as he had played his song, odd as it was,  _ about an abortion, of all things _ , and as the colourfully dressed man took all of the booing as if it were a round of applause at a high court. And then he had stuffed the stale bread thrown at him into his pants and that was that. The occurrence would have, could have,  _ should have _ remained an amusing memory, something to chuckle at when drunk enough on diluted ale to tell stories of his travels.

But no, the bard had decided to follow him, make a muse out of the famed White Wolf. Geralt would have chased him away, but, his logic had, at the time, been that once this inexperienced, green  _ fool _ of a human, probably no older than eighteen, barely even an adult, saw just how dangerous the life of a Witcher was, he’d simply fuck off. No such luck. Being captured by elves, kicked in the chest hard enough to probably fracture a rib and threatened with death seemed to simply serve as inspiration for the bard, Jaskier, as he’d introduced himself. Perfect name, a pesky weed, a pesky musician, Geralt had mused. 

And it seemed that no matter how hard he tried to get rid of the bard, waking up early enough that the sun was still hidden underneath the loving embrace of the horizon and leaving swiftly, quietly, only to have the bard run after him and somehow find him. After the first  _ escape attempt _ , Jaskier would be up before Geralt himself and, after weeks of this, Geralt would stop trying. Sometimes he’d try to get rid of the bard in the towns they didn’t frequent nearly as often as Jaskier would have liked, a fact which he complained loudly about, getting lost in the masses, but the bard still found him  _ somehow _ .

In the end, maybe out of complacency, although Geralt would rather argue reluctancy, he accepted that Jaskier wouldn’t leave him alone any time soon, and thus a bond was formed. Mostly one-sided at first, but Geralt had noticed that, slowly, after months of travel, he had started looking out for the man foolish enough to follow a Witcher around. Because Jaskier was so young and so  _ naive _ sometimes. Because he always saw the good in everyone. Because he latched himself to Geralt. Something that he refused to name was slowly blossoming in his chest, quivering whenever Jaskier would sing his praises for the White Wolf with twinkling blue eyes and a wide smile on his face. Geralt had never allowed himself a lot of friends, seeing as he’d end up outliving them if they were mortal and he’d probably die at the hands of them if not. It was a simple conclusion to reach. 

And yet, Jaskier had managed to tie his own fate to Geralt’s, because no matter how much he tried, Jaskier always found him again. Was always there, right by his side whenever Geralt looked. And it was… Somehow it was reassuring. 

Jaskier was the closest thing Geralt had to a friend. He was the one constant in his life and Geralt, the one thing that, no matter how much he tried, Geralt couldn’t get rid off.

* * *

Until he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts so I decided to publish it, even if it's so short.


End file.
